I'm Just Nice
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "I'm not a flirt!" "How is that?" "I'm just nice. Ino, am I a flirt?" "Oh hell yes." "Shiori?" "Duh!" "Tenten…am I a flirt?" "Of course not Neji." "See I'm just nice. Tenten is my best friend, I believe her!"


"I'm Just Nice"

Ok, so I wanted to write and this story is all about one of my best friends. He's a huge flirt and this is how I vent. It'll make a good story I know it. Hope you enjoy.

'No man is worth your tears, and when you find the man who is, he'll never make you cry.' That's what they say so why does Neji Hyuuga, my best friend make me so sad. I think I have the answer…he's a flirt, every girl he ever runs across he's got to flirt with them. I mean he even flirts with me, and yeah it makes me happy, but I know it doesn't mean anything. I think about how much I care about him, and yeah I like him; much to my dismay. Most girls do, it's hard not to. I can't help thinking about the guy, he's often gets girlfriends, and he tells me all about them. Introduces me and everything, Neji's a great guy; but if he's not worth tears then I don't know what to do.

Neji and I are walking through the school halls every girl stops him and talks with him. Those that don't he winks at. Neji had his arm around me, but if a girl asks him over and he removes his arm it's my place to walk away. He'd told me that before. He's always flirting with my friends too of course. He touches their face, and reaches for their hand. My friends, Ino, Temari, Shiori, get pissed; they say 'He'll figure it out'; 'He'll see what he's missing'. Sad part is he won't. It's not his fault, I'm not his girlfriend, and I'm not gonna tell him to stop; it's not my place. So I just sit here and watch as the love of my life make goo goo eyes at every girl.

"I'm not a flirt!" Neji says a bit upset but smiling at Temari

"How is that?" Temari asked with a scoff. He smirked.

"I'm just nice. Ino, am I a flirt?" Ino looks at him with a bored expression.

"Oh hell yes." He frowns.

"Shiori?"

"Duh!" He was pouting by now and turned to me as a last resort.

"Tenten…am I a flirt?" I looked at him, and laughed.

"Of course not Neji." He gives me a huge smile as a reward.

"See I'm just nice. Tenten is my best friend, I believe her! She said I'm not a flirt." He said with his head held high, I chuckled. A girl called Neji's name and his arm came down from around my shoulder. I continued to walk waving him off. It was free period so I walked to the bleachers outside, only to find the girls had fallowed me. I started to cry, it was so stupid I was just feeling sorry for myself. The girls all sat around me putting there arms around me. It was a waste of their time, but it felt so much better.

"Tenten, don't worry Neji won't matter once you find the guy you're meant to find. It'll be in the past." Ino said smiling

"You know what I love about you Tenten. You're always around the guys, and you don't wear your heart on your sleeve like the rest of us. We've all had our hearts broken. Tenten you've saved your first kiss for the man you will always love. And that's amazing. You have the best smile, best laugh, and you're beautiful." Shiori said I starred at her, realizing an answer to everything she just said.

"Shiori I don't wear my heart on my sleeve because I know it's far fetch nothing will happen, and my first kiss hasn't happened because I haven't gotten the chance; not because I don't want to have it. Lastly everyone hates my laugh, and nobody, but you guys call me beautiful." The girls were about to speak again when I saw Neji coming up the bleachers. He smiled at me and saw the tears.

"Tenten…what happened?" He asked upset. Shiori glared at him.

"She's upset Neji, she's thinking about stuff ok." He didn't take that as an answer; he walked closer and sat in front of me.

"What kind of stuff?" Ino snapped at him.

"Just stuff, now go away." He frowned and looked at me closely.

"I love you Tenten ok? You're so cute look at you." He said smiling trying to cheer me up, pinching my cheek. I smiled at him and nodded.

"You can stay Neji, its fine." He nodded realizing it was kind of a plea.

"You haven't had your first kiss? Me neither!" I started cracking up, I knew he wasn't a virgin let alone he's had his first kiss. "What's so funny? Temari, will you be my first kiss?" She scoffed.

"Not ever Hyuuga."

"Aww, Ino?" Ino glared.

"No way."

"Shiori?" I was always his last choice. I didn't care; I was kind of a last resort because we were close.

"…" Shiori refrained from answering. He turned to me smiling.

"Tenten would you be my first kiss?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course." He starred at me and shrugged. He moved forward and kissed me. My eyes widened. Neji was taking my first kiss. The slow gentle pressure of the kiss felt amazing, but I knew it was still nothing so didn't read into it.

"Tenten, I picked these for you." He said pulling some weed like flowers from behind his back. I began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Thank you Neji." He smiled at me.

"You know I'm glad I kissed you right, who better than you best friend to fall for eh?" I looked at him in unbelief and smiled. Almost crying, in ecstasy.

'No man is worth your tears, and when you find the man who is, he'll never make you cry.' That's what they say. I don't believe it, because Neji has made me cry. I feel it shows how much I really care. If I never cried over him. There wouldn't really be anything there at all now would there?

Like everything in this story really happened to me. It was so great at camp. I love Ryan, as a friend promise. Anyway the end didn't happen, but I hope you enjoyed and I officially feel vented.


End file.
